My Childhood Friend
by Personator
Summary: Yosuke moved to Inaba and met Chie... Eventually Chie finds out that Yosuke's her childhood friend.. what will happen?


REMEMBER! I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 4!

Well... it's a story about YosukeXChie .. XD

It's My first fanfic.. Sorry if it's not so good and boring, I'm trying my best :)

* * *

_**April 1st**_

Another rainy afternoon at Inaba fills the air ..

And as usual, Yosuke's working at Junes.

. . . . .

A few hours later he finished working and Yosuke went to Samegawa River.

On The way Home, he saw two housewifes gossiping about him .

Woman A: "*whisper* hey, is that Yosuke? The Junes' owner's son?

Woman B: "yeah, he's so misterious isn't it? I heard that he has no friend.. How sad isn't it ? "

Woman A: "eh? Yeah, i guess that's sad .. but i don't really care, i mean his father is the owner of Junes, right? He must be really lonely"

Woman B: "It must be because he's from the city. Well HE is the only city boy in Inaba."

Yosuke: …. I will show them that I am not lonely ! I will make some friends! (I hope..)

**A few hours later…**

_**At Samegawa River… **_

Yosuke: *sits on a bench* Ah.. I have to look harder.. I need to make friends..

…

Brunette-Haired Girl: Friends come by itself you know.. you don't have to search it ! it'll come by itself eventually *wink*

Yosuke: Hm..? A-ah I guess you're right *fade smile* …

Brunette-Haired Girl: My name's Chie Satonaka~! Call me Chie ! *smiles* How bout you?

Yosuke: I'm Yosuke Hanamura .

Chie: Yosuke Hanamura? You're the owner of Junes right?

Yosuke: I-it's my father's to be exact..

Chie: Yeah, but that makes you the owner too *smile* .. well let's change topic! *sit on the bench* . Why do you move here in Inaba?

Yosuke: Well, my father always move from places to places but he said this time he'll permanently stay here..

Chie: Hmm.. Do you like it here?

Yosuke: Umm.. I'm still adapting.. Heheh *rubs head*

Chie: Well, welcome to Inaba~! There's not much places here but the air's nice. Hope you like it here! *smile*

Yosuke: Y-yes. Thanks *blush* .. Hmm.. Chie—

Chie: Hey, Yukiko~!

…

Yukiko: Oh Hey, Chie…

Yosuke: …

Chie: Oh, Yosuke, she's Yukiko my best friend. And Yukiko he's Yosuke.

Yukiko: Nice to meet you, I'm Yukiko Amagi

Yosuke: I'm Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet you too .

Chie: Oh well look at the time~! It's evening already. Me and Yukiko have to go home. Well g'bye, Yosuke! Catch ya' laters..

Yosuke: See ya' ….

**(_I don't know what's happening to me…..)_**

_**( When I see her.. my heart's beating so fast…)**_

_**(We haven't even met each other before…)**_

**April 2nd**

It's the first day of school. From today Yosuke will be attending Yasogami High .

Yosuke's Father: Wake up, son. It's your first day of school. It might help you to adapt things here.

Yosuke: *yawn* … Alright, 5 more minutes

_**30 Minutes Later.. **_

Yosuke: I'm going..

* * *

_**At Yasogami High**_

Yosuke: … Hmm.. what class should I be in..

…

Chie: Yo~!

Yosuke: ! Ah.. Chie? ..

Chie: Yeah, looks like we're in the same school and the same class, 2-E! I checked the Class board..

Yosuke: Ah.. Yeah.. It must be fate— I-I mean… Uh…

*School Bells' Rings*

Chie: Hey~! It's time! Let's go to class! …

Yosuke: Un~ *nods* (good thing she didn't hear it)

…..

Mr. Morooka : Hurry ! Siddown already, dammit~! Kids these day. They've no damn respect to teachers! All ya' think about is just some childish love.. Works comes first! Then ya' can get all those women ! Oh yeah.. we got a new student today.. He's from the city! So you shoulda' becareful .. City kids sometimes are dangerous.. you know what I mean!

_***door opened***_

Yosuke: … (What an annoying teacher) .. O-Oh .. I'm Yosuke Hanamura.. Nice to meet you *bows* …

Mr. Morooka: Siddown already! Stop lookin' at those girls~!

Yosuke: ….

Chie: Sir! Can he sits right next to me ?

Mr. Morooka: Yeah, whatever. Now hurry up! ..

….

_**Lectures Continue**_

* * *

_**After School**_

Chie: Sorry about King Moron…

Yosuke: huh?

Chie: y'know.. Mr. Morooka.. too bad that he's our homeroom teacher. Well, see you tomorrow..

* * *

_**On the way to Yosuke's House.. **_

Yosuke: … (This feeling.. what's wrong with me.. ) … Gah, what's wrong with me! Maybe I'm sick ..

…

_**At Yosuke's House**_

Yosuke: Ng? There's nobody here ? Hmmm ?

He found a letter and read it

Yosuke, sorry that this is so sudden.

_**"I've been wanting to spread Junes to all over the world. So I need to go .. **_

_**I don't know how long .. but don't worry .. **_

_**a friend of mine will run Junes until I come back in Inaba.. **_

_**Take care of yourself , Son"**_

…..

Yosuke: *sigh* well, it's not a surprise.. Looks like it's raining..

* * *

Meanwhile, Chie went home with Yukiko .. and after Yukiko got home. The rain falls down the ground and fill with strong wind.. Chie got cold, so she decided to sit on the ground near a house.. apparently, it's Yosuke's House.

….

Yosuke looked at the window and saw a girl near his house..

Yosuke: Huh? Who's that? ..

Yosuke decided to look outside….

Yosuke: Chie? What happen ?

Chie: No it's nothing. I'm just a little cold that's it heheh.. *smiles*

Yosuke: Come to my house .. there's only me here so .. ?

Chie: As long as you have steak! Heheh! *chuckles*

Yosuke: Uh… *sweatdrop* ..

Chie: Kidding! C'mon. Laugh a little .. hahaha.

Yosuke: ahaha…. Well lets go in..

* * *

_**Inside Yosuke's House **_

Yosuke: Here you go .. *serves hot chocolate*

Chie: Thanks!

Suddenly Chie saw a photo .. It's a picture of a little girl and a little boy.. It was actually Chie and Yosuke .. Chie realize it but Yosuke doesn't.

Chie: Huh? Who's this, Yosuke?

Yosuke: That? .. I-It's my childhood friend.. ahahaha ^^" *rubs head*

Chie: Who's her name ?

Yosuke: I don't really know.. I forgot..

Chie: O-Ohh.. you must've really like her huh..

Yosuke: I was…. I used to play with her everyday .. but she suddenly disappear without a clue.. we promised to always be together and.. umm *blush* marry together when we're grown up.. but she break it.. *chuckles* but my dad, she framed that photo and put it on the table because he said we're.. *blush* c-cute together..

Chie: A-ah. *lower head* I see *blush* …

….

Chie: Oh ! T-The rain stopped! I-I gotta go! See ya'!

* * *

Chie went home.. and she smiles a bit because she already found her childhood friend that she missed so much. But she decided to not go near Yosuke… because she's scared that he will be mad to her because she left Yosuke without a clue.. it was actually his father want to move to a peaceful place.. but because it's so sudden, Chie didn't get to say good bye to Yosuke..

Well.. What will happen tomorrow? ..

_**T O B E C O N T I N U E D**_

* * *

Finish my first Chapter! YEAY XD XD Please Review it :) and give me some critiques to if you want .. I need it to improve my fict ^^ well~ see ya' in the next Chappie~! Ja~Ne!


End file.
